I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to misting devices. Particularly, the present invention relates to self-contained misting devices.
II. Background Information
Misting devices have been used for years in connection with different applications. One application of misting devices is cooling off or refreshing individuals (users) in areas where other ways of cooling are not available. Typically, in a misting device a fluid such as water is fed to one or more nozzles that spray the water in a mist in a direction where a user may stand, sit, or lay.
One problem with these misting devices is that they are not self-contained. The water is typically fed to the misting device from a reservoir located remotely from the misting device and/or the misting device is not transportable, i.e.--is fixed at a given location. This limits the mobility of misting devices, and implicitly of users who are prevented from freely moving outdoors yet still being refreshed by the mist produced by the misting devices.
It is desirable to provide a misting device that is self-contained and easily transportable from one place to another at distances where the use of a power cord and/or a feedline for feeding water to the misting device would be cumbersome if not impossible.